Twlight Scorpions
by Mercer Guncult
Summary: A small kill team of space marines investagate the expermentations of deranged dark mecanius and his warband of chaos marines on a small backwater world on the eastern fringes plase all reviews welcome so i can improve the story where needed


_It is the 41__st__ millennium. For more than a hundred centuries the Emperor has sat immobile on the Golden Throne of Earth. He his the master of mankind by the will of the gods, and master of a million worlds by the might of his inexhaustible armies. He is a rotting carcass writhing invisibly with power from the dark ages of technology. He is the Carrion Lord of the Imperium for whom a thousand souls are sacrificed every day, so that he may never truly die _

_YET EVEN IN his deathless state, the Emperor continues his eternal vigilance. Mighty battle fleets cross the daemon -infested miasma of the warp, the only rout between the distant starts, their way light by the astronomican, the psychic manifestation of the Emperor's will. Vast armies give battle in his name on uncounted worlds. The greatest among his soldiers are the Adeptus Astartes. The Space Marines, bio-engineered super-warriors. Their comrades in arms are legion: the Imperial Guard and countless planetary defense forces, the ever-vigilant Inquisition and the tech-priest of the Adeptus Mechanius to name only a few. But for all their multitudes, the they are barely enough to hold off the ever-present threat from aliens, heretics, mutants - and worse._

_TO BE A man in such times is to be one amongst untold billions. It is to live in the cruelest and most bloody regime imaginable. These are the tales of those times. Forget the power of technology and science, for so much has been forgotten, never to be relearned . Forget the promise of progress and understanding , for in the grim dark future there is only war. There is no peace amongst the stars, only and eternity of carnage and slaughter, and the laughter of thirsting gods._

_**Chapter one**_

_**00:00 hours terran planetary time**_

_**aboard the space marine chapter twilight scorpions **__**prophet of Jericho**_

The ships briefing room, almost totally dark; with only the slight glow of the holo-projector giving off the faintest green light, behind the silhouettes of six marines sitting at the table. The projection showed a rotating image of the target for today's operation, from which Isaac the sergeant of the team began to believe was a routine assassination mission. They all sat staring at the plastic wrapped folders in front of there seat. What orders the contents 

Though the Captain hadn't arrived yet to start the briefing, the team all but couldn't help to recognize the image that sat rotating in front of them; was the image of one of there heretical brothers who turned there backs to the emperors light to follow the arch traitor into heresy and damnation over ten millennia ago do to the fact that at best all they could see was the mono green picture of prehersey power armour and a face with sharp angular jaw line with covered in a mildly trimmed goatee cold dark peering eyes cast deep under defined brow with a tattoo of some archaic rune unable to define with shoulder length hair covering some of his face. " Who are you and why do our destines cross " Isaac mumbled under his breath.

In the darkness of the briefing room everyone heard a click then a glowing orange flame as Asher the teams heavy weapons specialist lit his cigar and as it smoldered everyone began to catch the wafting odor of fragrantly sweet aroma As Asher released a sigh of enjoyment the air lock hissed and light flooded the room reviling the dark oak wooden table with the holo-projector in the center and the smooth grey walls and white ceiling tiles with the weapons locker in the corner then in walk the chapter master Abner 'the scorpion lord him self" spoke Asher brothers stand said Isaac "at ease brothers" yes Scorpion lord Brother Asher you are aware that there is no smoking in non designated areas "yes sir" Chapter Master Abner sat at the head of the table as the scorpion lord adjusted in his seat Sergeant Isaac couldn't help but notice his haggard features no doubt the at the expense of hundreds of battles over his five hundred years as a Astartes Isaac had only seen the scorpion lord on a few occasions the first being when he was just inducted as a neophyte possible of becoming a marine that was two hundred years ago, but looking back his once coal black hair had now turned pepper grey and now contrasted sharply with his regal blue power armour but the one thing that caught Isaac's attention time and time again was his emerald green eyes burned with the fires of a thousand battles that burned brighter than the gold that adore his power armour or the bright orange scorpion tale painted on his should pad that was icon of the chapter. As Isaac thought on he was brought back to the room as the sound of Master Abner clearing his throat . "Shall we commence" 

Master Abner reached for the remote and dimmed the lights "brothers you may open you dossiers" and unison every one tore the plastic off there folders to reveal pictures of there target, planetary maps mission objectives, and pages of text. With another click of the remote the footage enlarged showing the traitorous marine. "Your target is a Lieutenant of the Alpha legion , the files before you are all the information the ordo herticus has on him I will tell you this is not the first assassination attempt on him. But your orders are to make damn sure it's the last. The targets name is Alucard, about fifteen years ago he defected his legion with a small war band of his fellow marines and some heavy equipment for ten yeas his trail went cold after that but reports from an inquisitorial agent stated that he's shown himself here. The holograph wined then flickered and changed images to show a planet largely land based orbited by one ring. The planet you looking at is Irax IIX. From what reports have told us Alucard and his men have set up some sort of research base in the swampland no doubt working on different was to strengthen the effectiveness of there fear tactics but what is the focus if there research is still a mystery.

Which brings us to our next target. With another click of the remote the holo-projector whirred aging flickered and showed a hooded figure of a marine wearing a cloak and servo harness. "this is your second objective." As Master Abner continued on with profile of the dark Mechanius. Isaac thought , "this is not going to be a normal mission." The Scorpion Lord continued on as of yet we do not know what purpose the agent of the dark Mechanius plays but we can assume that he's performing some atrocity to science and technology he is to be taken alive if possible and all work and recodes confiscated.

You are to team up with an inquisitor by the name of Desrik who will be assisting you with this operation he will be waiting for you at a command post north of you drop point once you rendezvous with Desrik you are to peruse your target once your objectives are complete a thunder hawk will land to collect you and the records and equipment of the dark Mechanius which will be sent to mars to face judgment. The six of you are to gather your gear and meet by the drop pods in an hour may the emperor protect. 

With the conclusion of the briefing the lights flooded the room aging and the shutters on the wall raised to showing vastness' of space. Master Abner rose form his seat and stared out the window for a minute then turned to the team and said "its been many a year since id haa good mission like the one your about to embark on make me proud brothers" then as that was said he turned on his heel and exited the room. 

Then Isaac rose from his seat then headed across the briefing room to the weapons locker then started to input the passcode to the weapons locker the door slid open reviling a wide assortment of weapons the team often used on such occasion as he glanced repeatedly back in forth over the cases his eyes finally fixed on his selection "this will do just fine…and what the hell this one too" he grabbed the two cases and took them to the briefing table and set them down he then ran his fingers over the two black textured cases and popped the two hatches then lifted the case open reveling a finally attuned and kept plasma pistol and decoratively ornate leather holster Isaac then attached the holster to his belt then grabbed the plasma pistol saying a prayer to pistol machine spirit "you never let me down my ancient friend" was all he said as he holstered the pistol. Then Isaac turned his attention to large case to the left of him he opened it revealing an ornate powerfist regale blue with a golden Aquilas set on top with golden skulls cast on the knuckles. Isaac then the left gauntlet of his power armour unhinged and removed then inserted his hand into the power fist then locked it into place and inserted the fiber-bundle just under his auto reactive shoulder pad. With a smirk on his face he grabbed out of the plasma pistol case a set of frag grenades and attached them to his belt and headed for the airlock turned addressed his team we'll meet in one hour at the hangar bay if any time before then you need me ill be in the chapel grab your gear and tend to your devices till then. Then with hiss and shutting of the airlock he was gone. Asher " so I take it its my turn to rummage through the toy box…hey Jacob give me hand over here." 

Asher the teams heavy weapon specialist was Isaac's brother they where inducted at the same by master Abner on during the induction ceremony on the plane Coristal where Isaac was the smarter of the two brother Asher was stouter of the by even space marine standards he was a big man with long brown hair which he constantly keep in a pony tail and a long scare running down his face from a kroot mercenary that got the jump on in a campaign against the tau during a boarding action on a tau colony ship some twenty years ago which was not uncommon for Asher due to the fact the he was equally skilled in close combat where Isaac kept his hair shaved but the one thing they share were the most definitive of both of them there silver eyes which where uncommon to the chapter as most initiates eyes became blue during the transformation process but both where skilled combatants by any means. There closest friend Jacob was the teams point man a blond man with dark blue eyes with a five O' clock shadow who always wore a necklace whit a bolt shell which he considered a luck charm he wore ever since he walked right up on night lord in the twisting rockcrete corridors in a munitions factory on the moon of the local systems industrial planets and he would've had the drop on him but his bolter jammed giving Jacob the chance to bring his plasma gun to bare issue the emperors divine justice to the traitor filth after slaying the marine he ejected the bolt from the receiver of the traitors defaced bolter and he's held on to it ever since. 

Asher and Jacob headed toward the weapons locker Asher eyes widened as fixed his stare he grabbed two large black cases, kneeled on the ground and popped the locks and lifted the first part to the heavy bolter he handed it to Jacob who then attached the pack to the clamps on Asher power pack. Asher then slid the second case over to him repeating the process of opening that he did on the first case revealing incased in foam Asher's heavy bolter as he took the bolter from the case he attached a targeter to the front of the weapon he grabbed the tow meter long ammo belt inserted it onto the magazine bay and attached the other end to the ammo pack on the other end. He then reached back into the case pulling out a bolt pistol and two magazines attaching it to his belt next to a couple of frag grenades rising to his feet he flipped the switch on his back pack sending bolts filling the ammo belt with a loud clattering sound finishing off slamming the receiver back chambering the weapon. "Looks like I'm all dressed for the party huh Jacob." 

" Asher you know the damn heavy bolters gonna get you in trouble one day ." "yeah just remember that when that Emperor forsaking plasma gun cooks off in you face." Asher then nodded at Jacob and walked out the airlock. Jacob stood there with a smirk on his face from Asher comment wile loading the chemical cartages into his plasma gun then turning to the thee other marines in the room "you guys got watchca need " the three marines nodded heads in unison acknowledging Jacobs statement . "Your first mission like this eh you'll do fine" Jacob then left the room wit the rest of the team following behind. 

**Chapter two**

**00:30 hours terran planetary time**

**aboard the space marine chapter twilight scorpions **_**prophet of Jericho**_

_**In the cathedral aboard the ship Isaac knelt at the alter meditating as he prayed wisp of smoke from the incense flowed formlessly around under the light casting down on him almost as looking over him the statue of the emperor cast in sold gold stood in front of him almost as judging him of his worthiness he looked up towards the ceiling to see the sculptures of angels almost as if circling the gate to paradise its self returning his gaze to the statue of the emperor then he stood gazing at the stained glass portraits of fallen heroes lining the walls of the cathedral Isaac was still amazed that of all the time he spent in here this small palace of polished marble and statues of heroes and saints and angels of the emperium still stuck him like he was staring at it for the first time he returned kneeling at the alter and light a candle for prayer then with the toll of the chimes the second story balconies filled with chapter serfs garbed in the deep rich blue robes tasseled with golden ropes on key all began to sing the praise of the emperor. The low toned chanting and singing of the choir eased Isaac back into meditation submerged in the smell of frankincense and song his mind began to clear As Isaac kneeled basking in the light of the cathedral a hulking figure was walking down the isle it was the scorpion priest Chaplin and spiritual healer of the chapter his black terminator armour moved almost soundlessly on the granite floors almost as if the manifestation of the emperor's will his death mask cast in colour of bone with eyes glowing the most vibrant green in the dimly lit cathedral contrasted sharply with the dark armour and crimson silk robes he wore as he walked towards Isaac he stood behind him looking up at the statue of the emperor he made the sign of the Aquilas with his hands bowed "ave emparador." Then the chaplain stood next to Isaac. "Are you troubled brother Isaac" no brother Chavez. "Than you are here for prayer." Isaac "Yes brother chaplain." Chavez "for which do you pray" Isaac "I send my respect and praise to him so should I join him on the mission I will be aloud to stand at his side in vigil so I may serve the emperium for eternity." "That most admiral Isaac" "thank you chaplain but I must ready my self for we are to departed shortly." "Isaac tell Asher I would prefer to see him in here more often than mandatory prayer." With a smile on Isaac face he nodded "will do chaplain may the emperor be your guide Chavez." As to you Isaac.**_

_**The armory was bustling with servitors working tirelessly on a predator annihilator the walls shined with bright light form the florescent Lampe hanging from the ceiling which shined against the gray walls sparks flew with intensity in the corer as two junior tech marines worked two bikes as the outfitted the twin-linked bolter with a grenade launcher Asher twinge his nose at eh smell of grease, chemicals and oil lamps burning by the shrine to the on messiah as he stood in the airlock he saw Philemon the head techmarine running a diagnostic scan on a dreadnought in the back of the armory. Philemon taxed his mind as to what cause the sensory system to glitch in the last battle almost costing McManus the dreadnoughts occupant to suffer irreparable damage as Philemon was lost in thought he startled by the monotone of McManus talking to Asher "brother Asher I'm surprised that you not standing next to me in one of these the way you fight you that damn heavy bolter as if where a damn assault weapon." "Well McManus I'm not surprised you ended up in there sure lets try to bolter whip an Ork warboss because you broke you power sword off in some nob, grant it that you did end up killing him but force feeding him krak grenade was pretty cool." Philemon turned and retracted his sevoharness into a lock position standing a foot taller than Asher his crimson power armour contrasting sharply with his regale blue Auto reactive shoulder plates his bark brown face showed with annoyance he then took his hand brush his dreadlocks aside reviling a bionic eye shining with a bright green lens. "Asher do you need something are you here to bother me wile I work." "hey buddy…"What do you want now Asher" … hey Philemon I have favor" depends on what is" Asher grinned and smiled "noting much just five hundred rounds of hellfire shells and a melta-bomb" Philemon shook his head ,"if it will get you to leave me alone the fine you already know where every thing is I'm surprised you still ask." "McManus said to Philemon he hasn't changed much has he." "I'm afraid you right" Asher walked over the munitions room sliding open the door reveling a room with shelves stacked ten high containing crates of bolts, missiles, grenades and other assorted wargear .he walk to the middle of the room, stopped and grabbed a red metal ammo crate of hellfire shells then went to the back of the room opening a box and grabbing a melta bomb and attaching it to his belt with the ammo box "this should do just fine." a grin on his face headed toward the airlock and then down to the hangar bay to assemble with rest of his team. **_

_**Jacob sat a the foot of his bunk starring at the plasma gun at the at his desk across his quarters though it wasn't extravagant it was his for as long as he survived his as thought on he kept glancing at the clock on the wall just forty more minutes till he was to muster "just another mission" he thought just like the hundreds before as played with the shell on his necklace he kept getting lost in thought to him something wasn't right at least that's what his gut told him " Emperor protect me for I'm to embark on a journey that may be my last" as he starred at the necklace in the palm of his of gauntlet with sigh laid back starring at the grey metal ceiling "if my death is asked for may it be honorable" then rising to his feet grabbed his helmet sitting on the desk and with a click it was fitted. The computer in helmet started humming as his HUD came online as he made his way to the airlock he slid his necklace back on " twenty two minutes to muster." **_

_**The vast launch bays aboard the ship were a bustle of activity as crews of serfs and servitors taxied and parked thunder hawks the black non-skid flight deck almost merging the shadow grey walls elevators were moving equipment and munitions from the deck to the hangar bays crates and boxes sat stacked next to fuel drums in one corner across the hangar **_


End file.
